kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Early Fall 2018 Event/E-1
|reward_casual_2_x = 2 |reward_casual_3 = |reward_easy_1 = |reward_easy_1_x = 1 |reward_easy_2 = |reward_easy_2_x = 2 |reward_easy_3 = |reward_easy_3_x = 1 |reward_easy_4 = |reward_easy_4_x = 1 |reward_medium_1 = |reward_medium_1_x = 1 |reward_medium_2 = |reward_medium_2_x = 2 |reward_medium_3 = |reward_medium_3_x = 1 |reward_medium_4 = |reward_medium_4_x = 1 |reward_medium_5 = |reward_medium_5_x = 1 |reward_hard_1 = |reward_hard_1_x = 1 |reward_hard_2 = |reward_hard_2_x = 2 |reward_hard_3 = |reward_hard_3_x = 1 |reward_hard_4 = |reward_hard_4_x = 1 |reward_hard_5 = |reward_hard_5_x = 1 |reward_hard_6 = |reward_hard_6_x = 1 |Mechanics = Unknown }} Before you start the Event * A friendly reminder that once you clear a map - destroying the gauge by sinking the boss on her final form - at your chosen difficulty, there is no going back to change it. * Please read the mechanics tab first - especially 'Ship locking' and 'Difficulty selection' - or the Info tab to plan before starting. Consider asking the Discord channel for help. **Anyone who wishes to tackle Medium+ should not rush into the map. Check other maps and see their requirements unless you wish to fight later maps * Remember that in normal situation, your final objective of every map is the boss. You only need to deplete her gauge and sink her a final time to clear the map; her fleet is optional. Map Guide *'This map does not allow the use of CV(L/B) or (F)BB(V).' Therefore, 2nd shelling is not possible and there is no way to prevent Red T formation. * The boss of this map is . Prepare your . **'Tips:' Always setup your DD/CL with at least one and one for synergy: 15% more damage and depth charge armor penetration. These two can be crafted from development If available, the third equipment should be , all three types give ~44% damage increase. is uncraftable but can be obtained from many of the , and ; farming from the latter two will be easier. Otherwise, equip an additional . ***The use of light/torpedo cruisers and destroyers capable of using opening ASW attacks either from being able to reach 100 stat or having built-in OASW capabilities (e.g. , , and ) is highly recommended. being the fastest and easiest for new players to obtain. Additionally, there's a quest that provides a DE early on although the exact requirement for it to appear is still unknown. *** are able to perform OASW at only 60 , which can help against the boss. are currently dropable in . **Visual aid examples has been provided if literacy is imaginary. ***'Example 1': Two (2) & One (1) ***'Example 2': One (1) + One (1) + One (1) . *Node and are surface fleet. Vanguard formation can help in avoiding unnecessary damage (see link) and should be used unless you want to sink transport ship. **It is not recommended to use both vanguard and shelling support at the same time as shelling support is affected by both selected formation and engagement. On the other hand, aerial support is capable of performing ASW support when equipped with ASW equipment, and is not affected by formation nor engagement; this makes it useful as a boss support against *[[Combat/Main#Formation_Modifier|Line abreast is super effective against submarines]]; therefore, use it against the boss that is a submarine. *Do NOT proceed into night battle against submarine; it is impossible to sink them. The believe that submarine [[Combat/Night_Battle#General|'can be sunk in night battle only applies' to Combined Fleet]]. *Do remember that your main objective is to sink the submarine boss. It is recommended to equip all your ships with ASW gears (see above) instead of surface (e.g. guns, surface radar), especially since you do not have that many shots with the lack of 2nd shelling. Compositions This route has 3 battles before reaching the boss. This route allows you to bring up to 2 CA(V) and allows the use of CLT as well. Keep in mind that the boss is a submarine, the use of DD and CL is still encouraged. * 1-4 CL or DD, 0-2 CA(V) and 0-2 CLT The shortest route available to the boss with the least amount of battles. * Maximum of 5 ships: 0-1 CL 4-5 DD/DE * Maximum of 6 ships: 2 CL 4 DD/DE, or 6 DD/DE; avoids but random chance to route to ** if ≥3 DE are used, avoids entirely * Possible, but requires : ** 1 CL 1 CT 3-4 DE 0-1 DD; <3 DE can off-routed to ** 2 CT 1 DD 3 DE